a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic musical instrument and more particularly to a tone signal controlling apparatus for use in an electrical musical instrument adapted to simulate a rubbed string instrument which is played by using a movable performance tool such as a bow.
b) Description of the Related Art
There are known such natural string instruments, which have strings to be rubbed by a bow, as violin, viola, cello, and double bass. There are also miniature versions of these instruments. Description will be made hereinbelow, mainly taking a voilin as a representative example.
The musical tone of the string instrument varies variously by the fingering, the bow speed, the bow pressure, etc. Generally, however, it requires much effort and exercise for a player to master the playing techniques of a string instrument.
Conventionally, such an electric violin was proposed which eliminated the resonating belly of the natural instrument violin, and retained the stretched strings of the natural instrument. The vibration of the strings was picked up by an electric pickup, and processed as an electric signal to generate sounds. For playing this conventional violin, similar performance as that of the natural instrument is done. The strings were rubbed or agitated by a bow to cause vibrations of the strings. Therefore, only skilled players can perform brilliantly the conventional electric violin.